


Jessed Owls

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, there is nothing but pain here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi have been captured by the Warden. What does she have in store for them?</p><p>Or: Everything Hurts and Bokuto Suffers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Move

**Author's Note:**

> I added this as a separate fic because there is so much pain and War Drums is intense enough. This takes place after chapter 7 and has spoilers for War Drums, so if you haven't read that yet, go back and read it.  
> Also, reading this isn't necessary for understanding War Drums, so I promise if you don't want to read about Bokuto and Akaashi being tormented, you can just skip this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after Chapter 7 and before Chapter 14 of War Drums, so if you haven't gotten to Chapter 7 yet, this probably won't make a lot of sense to you.

Bokuto sat up slowly, the darkness hiding most of his surroundings. He could just barely make out the shape of Akaashi sleeping next to him, and beyond that, the shape of the Warden, laying there peacefully, as though she hadn't spent the whole day holding Akaashi captive to keep Bokuto under control.

The fire mage carefully got to his feet, reaching out with his magic. He'd been hoping that with Akaashi and the Warden asleep, their auras would switch back, allowing him to attack their captor without hurting his familiar. His hopes confirmed by the achingly familiar feel of the way his power shifted around Akaashi, he ignited the magic he'd spread. The flames sparked to life at his call, arching over the sleeping form of Akaashi, toward the Warden. Just before the flames reached her, Akaashi sat up, and Bokuto banished the flames before his familiar even realized he was sitting up right into them.

"Bokuto, don't," Akaashi said calmly. "Don't try it." Bokuto studied him, searching desperately for a sign, any sign, of his familiar. The voice was Akaashi's, the face was his, even the carefully neutral expression. But it wasn't. It wasn't right, somehow. There was something in his eyes, in the tilt of his lips as he stared back at Bokuto. It wasn't Akaashi telling him not to try anything. It was the Warden. Bokuto reached out, framed Akaashi's face with his hands.

"Give him back to me," Bokuto begged. "Give him back, just for a while. Please. I won't attack, I swear. Just let me talk to him." For a moment, there was silence. Then the Warden sat up, her violet eyes shining in the dark. Bokuto wondered if she'd ever been asleep at all.

"Go a full day without trying anything, and I'll let you have time with him," she said. "And the next time you try anything, I'll let him have control just long enough for me to cut his pretty face and let him feel it." Then she lay back down, leaving Bokuto staring into the shadows, fighting his emotions and the tears that made his eyes burn. After a few minutes, the fire mage flopped back to the ground and rolled over. He couldn't look at Akaashi anymore. He just couldn't.

The next morning, Bokuto was silent, following the Warden's directions without hesitation. He walked all day, without complaint, using his powers to fend off any potential familiars that wanted to object to them passing through.

All day, he cooperated. That night, he didn't try to wait the Warden out. He just tried to go to sleep, hoping against all reason that she would keep her word.

"Bokuto?" Akaashi's voice woke him, except it still wasn't really his voice. There was none of the usual hints of emotion in it. No exasperation, no affection. Bokuto's heart plummeted. He closed his eyes and bit his lip until it bled. He'd passed up opportunities yesterday, in hopes that he'd be able to talk to Akaashi for real. "You did well, Bokuto." The fire mage tensed, eyes opening. Akaashi was leaning over him, and as Bokuto watched, the blank expression of the Warden's control faded into something a little softer, a little more expressive, a little more Akaashi.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto whispered, searching his familiar's gaze. Akaashi's eyes were dark and serious, but his lips twitched up into a trembling smile.

"Hello, Bokuto," Akaashi said softly. Bokuto surged upward, flinging his arms around Akaashi and pulling him into his lap, holding him tightly. Akaashi pressed his face into Bokuto's chest, clinging to the mage just as desperately as the mage was clinging to him.

"I'm sorry," Bokuto whispered. "I'm so sorry, Akaashi, I can't stop her. I couldn't protect you before, and the only way I can protect you now is to do what she says." Akaashi took a deep breath and straightened, reaching up to run his fingers through the mage's hair soothingly.

"This isn't your fault, Bokuto," Akaashi murmured. "I know you're doing your best." It was Bokuto's turn to hide his face, nuzzling into his familiar's neck as Akaashi kept carding his fingers through the mage's hair.

"I don't know what to do," Bokuto whispered, his whole body shuddering. Akaashi held him, a quiet hum rising in his throat as he tried to comfort the mage. "What can I do, Akaashi?"

"I don't know," the familiar answered honestly. "Just...don't get yourself hurt, okay? I already got us into this mess by letting her get me. Don't let her hurt you." Bokuto's arms tightened around Akaashi, trying to pull him even closer. "Promise me, Bokuto."

"How can I worry about myself when she's controlling you?" Bokuto whispered.

"Promise me," Akaashi repeated. "Before she decides to take control again." Bokuto took a deep breath, lifting his head to look into Akaashi's eyes. Akaashi met his gaze, dark eyes worried. "I can see what's happening when she's in control, but I can't do anything about it. So please. Don't make me watch you get hurt." Bokuto bowed his head, resting his forehead on Akaashi's.

"I promise," he said quietly. "I promise, Akaashi." The familiar relaxed.

"Thank you, Bokuto." Somewhere between 'thank you' and 'Bokuto', the tone changed, Akaashi's voice becoming just the slightest bit less expressive. Bokuto closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blank, controlled expression on his face.

"Keep behaving, and I'll consider letting you talk to him more often," the Warden said. Bokuto gently brushed Akaashi's hair away from his face.

"I don't know what you want with us," the fire mage murmured. "But I'll do whatever you want. Just let me have Akaashi. The real Akaashi." The Warden's smile was proud and smug.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They reached Windswept Guild Hall a few days later. As soon as they were in town, the Warden turned to Bokuto and gave him his orders.

"Burn the Karasuno Guild Hall. I want it destroyed. Completely. Then go to the house across from Windswept's Guild Hall. I'll be waiting. If you fail, or make contact with your friends, I'll start with Akaashi's fingers. They look so delicate. How sensitive do you think they are?" Bokuto turned and walked toward Karasuno's Guild Hall without a word.  
And when he stood outside the building, he unleashed his frustration, his pain, his regret. He let the flames out, let them consume the building as though it would help burn his emotions out, would give him peace.

When the building was nothing but rubble and ash, he turned and found a crowd of frightened but fascinated villagers watching him.

"You're Bokuto, aren't you?" one of them asked. Bokuto nodded. A child took a step closer, a little girl with curly dark hair.

"I thought you were friends with Karasuno," she said innocently. Bokuto hesitated, then crouched so he was face to face with her.

"I am. They just need a new Guild Hall, so I took the old one down for them," he told her, hoping she didn't hear how strained his voice was as he tried to sound cheerful. She nodded solemnly, then smiled. Bokuto managed to smile back, then stood and made his way back to the building the Warden had told him to return to.

Akaashi was waiting for him, eyes dull and expression indicating he wasn't controlling his own actions. Wordlessly, the familiar led Bokuto down into the building's basement, then into a room halfway between a prison cell what normal mage quarters in a Guild Hall would be.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Akaashi's eyes brightened, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Bokuto," he murmured. "Did you...?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Bokuto sighed and moved forward, pulling Akaashi close and burying his face into the familiar's hair. "What choice did I have? At least there was no one inside." Akaashi nodded and pressed closer. For a while they were both silent. Then Akaashi spoke.

"The Warden isn't going to let us go, is she?" Bokuto didn't answer. Instead, he sat on the bed and gently pulled Akaashi onto his lap. They fell asleep together, taking comfort in each other's warmth.

"Well isn't this cozy?" the Warden hummed, waking Bokuto and Akaashi. The two had been curled up on the bed together, but as soon as she spoke, Bokuto was awake and shifting so he was positioned protectively over his familiar. "Oh, stop that. You're like an animal, protecting your mate. It's adorable." Bokuto glared, and Akaashi reached up to stroke his cheek comfortingly.

"What do you want?" Bokuto demanded. The Warden smiled.

"You know that pair Nekoma sent to cause trouble for Moonlit Shadows? Kai and Yamamoto, I believe?"

"What about them?" Bokuto growled.

"They're being brought here; they should arrive shortly. And when they get here, you're going to be the one who executes them," she announced. Bokuto scowled.

"No. I won't kill my friends for you," he snapped. The Warden sighed and shook her head.

"I thought we'd gotten past all of this nonsense about you not cooperating," she murmured. Akaashi tensed, then wiggled out from under Bokuto, his expression and posture telling the fire mage that his familiar was under the Warden's control again. Bokuto tensed, watching as Akaashi left the room. "I think it's time to show you what's next door," the Warden said. Bokuto hesitated, but followed when the Warden left with Akaashi. He had to know where they were going, what she had planned.


	2. On Death Row

Bokuto stopped dead when he saw what was in the next door room. No furniture, just a few chains. Akaashi was already restrained, his hands over his head and his back against the wall, chains on his wrists and ankles holding him in place.

"What are you doing?" Bokuto demanded. The Warden smirked and held up her hand, eyeing her own unnaturally sharp nails. Behind her, Akaashi's expression returned to normal, her control over him fading.

"I'm punishing you." Then she turned and plunged those nails into his skin just beneath his collarbone. Akaashi hissed as blood welled up, staining his shirt red. Bokuto snarled, flames appearing around him. "In case you're wondering, the aura switch is still in place. So by all means, try to burn me. I think being hurt by your magic would make Akaashi a lot less eager to be in control." Bokuto froze, the flames fading as he stared at Akaashi, who met his gaze steadily, despite the growing patch of red on his shirt.

"I'm fine, Bokuto," Akaashi said firmly.

"You hear that? He's fine," the Warden hummed. "He's fine being hurt because you value the lives of two Nekoma members over his safety." She dragged her nails down, tearing the fabric of his shirt along with his skin, leaving lines of blood down his chest. He choked back a pained cry, biting his lip until it bled to keep from making more noise. Bokuto surged forward, only for the Warden to bring those wickedly sharp nails to rest lightly against Akaashi's throat. Bokuto's fingers curled into fists, and his yellow eyes narrowed furiously. "All you have to do is execute a couple of prisoners who are slated to die anyway, and this will stop. I'll even send a healer to tend his wounds." Bokuto was silent, his gaze fixed on the blood trickling down his familiar's body. "Let me make it easy on you, Bokuto. You have a simple choice to make: the Nekoma pair or Akaashi."

"Kuroo would never forgive me," Bokuto snapped.

"If you're going to have them killed anyway, why do you want Bokuto to do it?" Akaashi asked, his words rough as he contained his reaction to the pain.

"Because Bokuto has so much strength. It's a waste for him to use it helping those fools you call allies," she answered. "You know, come to think of it, you're wasted as his familiar, Akaashi. You're smart, and you're known to be a particularly strong forest spirit. What made you offer yourself to Bokuto? His power? His independence? Or maybe it was how easy he is to manipulate."

"I don't see why you care," Akaashi replied, jaw clenched.

"Because I want to know why such a powerful forest spirit would devote himself to someone who can't even protect him," the Warden answered. Akaashi opened his mouth to defend Bokuto, but the Warden rested one sharp nail against his lips, and he closed his mouth, glaring at her. "Good," she praised. "But since our dear Bokuto still hasn't changed his mind..." She curled the finger she still held against his lips, opening a shallow cut from the center of his lower lip to his chin, making him hiss in surprise and discomfort.

"Don't call him 'our Bokuto'," Akaashi growled, dark eyes clouded by the pain from his wounds, but still sharp enough to fix the Warden with a defiant gaze. "He's not ours, because he doesn't belong to you. He's my mage." The Warden's mouth twisted, and she raked her nails across his cheek, tearing a pained whimper from him and leaving bloody furrows in her wake. Bokuto's lips curled into a snarl. He'd had enough, and he didn't care what she did to him, he couldn't stand there any longer.

"Well, he isn't doing a very good job of being your mage," she hissed, bringing her other hand up to slash his other cheek. A hand grabbed her wrist, keeping her from inflicting another set of wounds.

"Don't touch him again," Bokuto growled, his grip on her wrist tightening as he pulled her away from Akaashi. The Warden laughed and shifted her stance, bringing her free hand up and jabbing him in the ribs, nails first.

"No!" Akaashi screamed, jerking against his restraints. Bokuto let out a wordless shout and doubled over. The Warden wrenched her wrist out of his hold, then seized his hair and brought his head down to meet her knee. He yelped, and she felt his nose break. The Warden shoved him aside, then turned and bared her teeth as she advanced on Akaashi, whose eyes widened as he noticed that her canines were unnaturally sharp.

"Bokuto may be your mage, and you might be his familiar, but you're both my playthings," she snarled. Then she stretched up and sank her overly sharp teeth into the side of Akaashi's neck. He thrashed against the chains, panting with the effort of not screaming. When she stepped back, her lips were stained red with his blood. She smirked and glanced at Bokuto, who looked like he was considering trying to attack again. "Don't you think you've cause delicate little Akaashi enough pain today?" she asked. Bokuto snarled wordlessly. "Save your anger for that Nekoma pair, or I'll see how many claw marks it takes to skin a forest spirit." The fire mage took a step toward her, and she sighed. "I could always take control of you and use your fire to burn Akaashi. Do you think he'd ever be able to forget the sight of you working your flames over his skin, inch by agonizing inch?"

Bokuto paled, and his gaze darted to Akaashi's face. "Now you're using that overly emotional brain of yours. Even if he knows it's not you, the image of you standing over him, grinning as he screams and begs you to break out of my control, will be burned into his brain forever."

"It wouldn't be his fault," Akaashi said quietly. The Warden grinned, her fanglike teeth bright against her bloodstained lips.

"Oh, but it would be. Because your oh so devoted Bokuto can make this whole thing stop. All his has to do is say-"

"You win," Bokuto spat, his voice sounding different because of his broken nose. "I'll do your damned execution." The Warden beamed.

"Excellent! I'll send a healer down to you two right away. Just wait here for now, okay?" She walked toward the door, but turned and smiled almost kindly at them just before she reached the doorway. "Oh, and Bokuto? Kuroo might or might not forgive you for what you're about to do, but he can't really blame you. After all, if I'd been able to get my hands on his little kitten, Kenma, he'd probably kill Kai and Yamamoto himself to protect him." Then she was gone, and Bokuto shuddered before staggering over to Akaashi, one hand clutching the wound in his own side and the other lifting shakily to stroke his familiar's jaw, below the claw marks across his cheek.

"You promised you wouldn't make me watch her hurt you," Akaashi whispered. There were tears in his eyes, and Bokuto bit his lip when he saw them.

"I'm sorry," the fire mage whispered. "I'm so sorry, Akaashi."

"It's not your fault," the familiar replied, his voice breaking as the tears overflowed, leaving trails through the blood on his face and stinging when they hit the cuts. "It's not your fault, Bokuto." The mage shook his head.

"It is. If I hadn't...they're going to die anyway, and I'm going to be the one to kill them, just like she wants, but I was stubborn and let you get hurt because of it." Bokuto took a shaky breath, winced as the movement of his ribs made the wound in his side shift painfully, then fixed Akaashi with a steady yellow gaze. "I won't let you get hurt again. I'll do what she says. I will do anything to protect you. Even if it means becoming whatever she's trying to make me become." Akaashi leaned forward as much as the chains allowed, inhaling sharply as fresh waves of agony lanced through him, and managed to rest his forehead on Bokuto's, careful not to jostle his broken nose.

"Bokuto," he murmured. The mage didn't respond. "Koutarou." He met Akaashi's eyes, and the familiar managed what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "No matter what the Warden makes you do, she can't change who you are. I chose to become your familiar because you're fiercely loyal and incredibly good-hearted, and you might get carried away sometimes, but in the end, you're strong and reliable. She can't change that. No one can."

The healer came in before Bokuto could reply and set about getting Akaashi down and moving them both back to their room, then started with the actual healing.

By the time they were both fully healed and dressed in clean clothes, the Warden returned.

"The Nekoma prisoners are waiting on the front steps of the Guild Hall. Time for you to end their misery," the Warden announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by You_Will_Be_Shattered, who encouraged me to actually post this fic and share Bokuto's and Akaashi's suffering with everyone.


	3. On the Edge

Bokuto walked up the steps to the Windswept Guild Hall without looking at the two men kneeling at the top, charms to limit their magic hung around their necks and chains wrapped around them. A crowd had gathered, wondering what was going on.

"Bokuto?" Kai whispered, recognizing him. "Bokuto, what are you doing here?" The fire mage stood behind the pair, holding a hand out, Palm down, over each of their heads.

"I'm doing what I'm told," he replied hoarsely, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry." Then he let fire pour from his palms, the flames engulfing the Nekoma mage and familiar. He didn't see the way they writhed, fighting against chains and charms, trying to escape. But he could hear their screams, and the crackle of flames and the rattle of chains. And he could smell the stink of burning hair and skin and he felt like he was going to throw up, only he couldn't because the overwhelming stench was clogging his newly healed nose and his throat and he couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

A hand touched his back, and he pushed the flames away. The screams had stopped, but his ears still rang with their cries, and the horrible, cloying stench hung in the air, and he was going to throw up again.

"You did well," the Warden's voice murmured in his ear. "You can go back to Akaashi now. But next time, don't kill so quickly. Let them suffer a bit more." Bokuto shuddered, and his stomach heaved. Next time? His eyes opened, and he saw the charred, twisted bodies at his feet. Next time.

She was going to make him kill again.

He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Akaashi's face swam before his eyes, bloodied and tear-streaked.

He would do it. He'd kill or anything else the Warden told him to, if it meant keeping Akaashi safe.

That was all he had left to cling to: protecting Akaashi.

Bokuto wasn't really paying attention, but someone took his arm and guided him past the charred bodies and through the crowd, then down to the room where Akaashi was waiting. Bokuto sat on the bed, still not paying attention to his surroundings, and stared at the wall, the images of Kai's and Yamamoto's bodies swimming before his eyes, the stench of their burning flesh lingering around him and making it hard to breathe, their screams echoing in his head until he wondered if it would ever stop.

Someone was sitting next to him, someone who gently wrapped their arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bokuto."

That voice. That voice made him want to cry.

"Are you listening to me? Bokuto?" There was a pause when the mage didn't answer. "Koutarou. Koutarou, I need you to listen to me." Bokuto tilted his head, acknowledging the words, the voice. "You did what you had to do. It's okay, Koutarou." Bokuto turned toward the voice, and found himself pulled into a tight embrace. "It's okay, I promise it's okay."

"Akaashi," Bokuto whispered. "I killed them, Akaashi. I can't stop hearing them scream. I can't stop seeing the...the ashes..." Fingers combed gently through his hair, and Bokuto leaned into the touch, hoping it would push back the sensations clouding his head.

"Just focus on me, Koutarou," Akaashi murmured. "Just listen to my voice, okay?" The more Akaashi talked, the more Bokuto latched onto the words, trying to push away the screams echoing in his head by replacing them with his familiar's calm voice. "Open your eyes for me, Koutarou. Look at me." Bokuto did as he was told, wondering when he'd closed his eyes, and froze. Akaashi's face had been healed, and there was no trace of the blood and cuts that had marred his skin earlier, but there were tear tracks down his cheeks. Bokuto lifted a hand and gently wiped the moisture from his familiar's skin.

"You're crying," Bokuto whispered.

"It doesn't matter right now," Akaashi replied. "Are you still seeing them? Still hearing them?" Bokuto shook his head. After all, how could he hear or see anything else when Akaashi was crying?

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. Let's lay down and rest, okay?" Akaashi suggested. Bokuto hesitated, wanting to know what had pushed his familiar to tears, but not wanting to make him cry more by pushing the issue. Finally, the mage sighed and laid down, pulling Akaashi with him. The familiar snuggled close, resting his cheek on Bokuto's chest. They lay in silence until they fell asleep.

_Bokuto stood over Kai and Yamamoto, but instead of kneeling with their backs to him, they were facing him. They stared up at him, pleading with him._

_"You don't have to do this," Kai insisted. "At least spare Yamamoto. He didn't do anything. Please, don't do this."_

_"I have to," Bokuto whispered. "She'll kill Akaashi if I don't."_

_"She wouldn't kill him. That would get rid of any incentive you have to obey her," Yamamoto protested._

_"She could kill Akaashi and take control of me directly," Bokuto replied. "I have to kill you." He held his hands out, palms against each of their foreheads, and flames washed over them. Their screams echoed, and that awful stench, almost sweet and almost metallic, rose. Their eyes didn't burn. Instead, they kept staring at him, even as their skin blistered, then reddened, then blackened from the flames. Bokuto had to look away, but when he did, his gaze swept over the crowd until it found a familiar figure with ridiculously messy black hair. "Kuroo," he whispered. His friend was in the crowd, watching him, watching him kill members of Kuroo's Guild. Those dark eyes stared at him, accusing him. Bokuto had prioritized keeping Akaashi from being hurt over keeping Kuroo's people from being killed. Kuroo shook his head, turning away. Bokuto bit his lip, about to turn away, when the Warden's voice spoke from behind his ear._

_"I told you there would be a next time, and not to be so quick about killing," she purred. "Kill Kuroo. Slowly. Unless you'd like to watch me cut up your pretty little familiar again." Bokuto shuddered, but then he was running through the crowd, his flames swirling around him as he chased Kuroo, who fled. Bokuto lashed out, flames reaching for Kuroo's back. He had to reach him, he had to, or Akaashi would be the one who paid. The flames licked at Kuroo's legs, and he cried out in pain - except it wasn't Kuroo's voice, it was Akaashi's._

Bokuto's eyes opened, but Akaashi's cries continued. Bokuto sat up, looking around for his familiar, and found him across the room, curled up against the wall, shoulders shaking. Bokuto frowned and stood.

"Akaashi?" he murmured, crossing the room and crouching beside him. "Akaashi, what's wrong?" He reached out, rested a hand on Akaashi's shoulder, and the familiar flinched. The fire mage jerked his hand back, eyes wide.

"Go back to sleep, Bokuto," Akaashi mumbled, voice shaking. "I'll be okay." Bokuto frowned, studying him.

"I woke up because I heard you," he said. "Please tell me what's wrong." Akaashi didn't move for a moment, and Bokuto sighed, not wanting to give up, but not wanting to upset his familiar any more. Just as Bokuto was about to move away, Akaashi lifted his head, and Bokuto's breath caught in his throat. There was a burn trailing from his cheek down his neck, to his shoulder, and down his arm. His shirt was burned away, revealing the blistered skin in its entirety. "Akaashi...what happened?" Sudden realialization swept over Bokuto as he remembered his nightmare, how Akaashi's cries had started when he'd attacked Kuroo. "No...did I...did I use my magic in my sleep? Did I hurt you?"

"It's not your fault," Akaashi said quietly. Bokuto closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry," Bokuto whispered. "I'm so sorry, Akaashi." He stood and went to the door. "Maybe that healer is still around. I'll try to find someone." He opened the door, but Akaashi's voice made him pause.

"Don't go. It's not that bad, really, Bokuto," Akaashi insisted. "I'll be fine. Someone will bring us food soon, and we can ask them to send the healer down." Bokuto hesitated. "It doesn't even hurt that much."

"That's a lie," Bokuto snapped. "You're in a lot of pain, or you wouldn't be curled up across the room and crying because of...because of the burns I gave you." Bokuto hung his head, his voice breaking.

"Koutarou, listen to me. It's not your fault. If the Warden didn't have my protective aura, this wouldn't have happened. Please...come back and sit with me. Tell me what had you so upset that you used magic in your sleep. And don't try to tell me it was nothing or it isn't important, because you haven't lost control in your sleep since you took me as your familiar," Akaashi replied, trying to keep his words steady. Bokuto's shoulders stiffened.

"But it isn't important. Not as important as the fact that you got hurt again, that I couldn't protect you...and this time it had nothing to do with the Warden. This time, it's just my own fault," Bokuto whispered.

"You know that's not true. This whole situation is her fault," Akaashi replied firmly. Bokuto glanced over his shoulder and saw Akaashi getting to his feet, hissing in pain as the movement pulled at the burned skin. "Now, if you won't come to me, I'll come to you." The familiar crossed the room and wrapped his uninjured arm around Bokuto's neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched lightly. "Tell me what happened. Were you having a nightmare?" Bokuto's eyes closed, and he mumbled under his breath. "Koutarou, I can't tell what you're saying when you mumble like that."

"I said the Warden was right. I don't deserve a familiar like you, not when I can't even protect you from myself," Bokuto sighed. Akaashi tensed.

"That is not what she said," he snapped, his dark eyes sharp as he pulled back from the mage just enough to glare up at him. "And before you start, don't you dare even consider thinking about suggesting severing our bond because you think you don't deserve me." Bokuto gulped at the ferocity in his familiar's expression. "Promise me you won't give up, not on yourself, not on us. We're going to make it through this, Koutarou." The fire mage wasn't sure what to do besides nod in agreement, so that's what he did. "Promise me," Akaashi insisted. The corners of Bokuto's mouth twitched in the slightest hint of a smile.

"I promise," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Akaashi's forehead. "You know I can't deny you anything."


	4. On the Battlefield

"We should take turns sleeping," Bokuto said, watching as the healer tended Akaashi's burns. Akaashi opened his mouth to protest, but caught sight of the stubborn set of Bokuto's jaw and sighed.

"I told you, these burns aren't a big deal," Akaashi told him, repeating the same thing he'd been saying for the last several minutes.

"You keep saying that, but from the healer's expression, I shouldn't believe you," Bokuto replied, glancing at the fiercely concentrated look in said healer's eyes. Akaashi shook his head, knowing his mage had made up his mind.

"Fine. But only if you promise to actually sleep when it's your turn," Akaashi added, because he wouldn't put it past Bokuto to try to stay awake to reduce the risk of another burning incident. Bokuto looked away. "Koutarou. If you wear yourself out trying to stay awake, it'll just make everything worse," he pointed out. Bokuto sighed and nodded.

"All right."

"You're all better," the healer announced, standing and stretching. "I have to head back to the Guild Hall; Karasuno and their allies are closing in. They already raided Moonlit Shadows." Bokuto blinked, his blood running cold.

"They did?" If they'd already attacked Moonlit Shadows, then they'd be heading right into the Warden's territory. And that meant Bokuto would probably be getting new orders from the Warden soon. He sat on the bed, beside Akaashi, and dropped his head into his hands. His familiar wrapped his arms around the fire mage as the healer left.

"Maybe we won't have to fight," Akaashi suggested, trying to sound hopeful. Bokuto shuddered.

"I don't want to fight Kuroo and the others," he said. "But if the Warden tells me to, I will. I've let her hurt you enough, and I've hurt you enough myself, even if it was an accident. I'm not going to risk the Warden punishing you because I so much as hesitated," he added. "If it comes down to it, I'll fight to kill to keep you safe." Akaashi bit his lip, not sure what to say to that.

Bokuto heard footsteps outside their room and stood, placing himself between Akaashi and the door. He waited, not bothering to summon his flames, because if it was the Warden coming to give them orders, magic wouldn't help. Actually, putting himself between her and Akaashi wouldn't do much good, either, but it was his last form of defiance. The door opened, and Bokuto's every muscle went tense.

He recognized the person in the doorway, and it wasn't the Warden.

"Found you," Kuroo sighed, relief evident in his expression and tone. "Come on, let's get out of here." Bokuto didn't move, just stared at Kuroo, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"You can't be here," Bokuto whispered. "Kuroo, you have to leave. Now."

"What?" Kuroo frowned, and Kenma peered around the mage to study Bokuto and AKaashi.

"You both have to leave. Right now," Bokuto insisted. "Before the Warden notices you're here."

"The Warden is in the Windswept Guild Hall," Kenma said. "She's busy."

"You don't understand. She'll make me attack you," Bokuto snapped. "Please, just go. Forget about me. We're fine. But if she notices you're here, you won't be for long."

"We just have to leave before she notices, then," Kuroo replied.

"Bokuto, they don't have much time," Akaashi whispered, moving forward and taking the fire mage's hand. "Kenma, listen to me. You have to take Kuroo and run. Trust me on this." Kenma met Akaashi's gaze for a moment, then nodded and turned to Kuroo.

"We know where they are. Once the Warden is gone, we'll come back for them," Kenma urged. Kuroo glanced down at his familiar, expression twisted with indecision. Akaashi's fingers, twined with Bokuto's, twitched, then withdrew as Akaashi stepped sideways. Bokuto glanced at his familiar and tensed, recognizing the expression on his face.

"Bokuto," Akaashi said calmly. Bokuto bowed his head, fists clenching at his side.

"Yes, Warden?" the fire mage replied. Kuroo and Kenma tensed, watching their friends warily.

"She can control Akaashi from that far away?" Kenma whispered. Bokuto didn't say anything, but there was something hollow and defeated in his eyes that gave Kenma his answer.

"Remember what we talked about after the execution?" Akaashi's voice asked. Bokuto nodded grimly, flames appearing around his fists.

"Of course. I'm supposed to take my time," Bokuto answered, fighting to keep his words steady. "I will." Kenma grabbed Kuroo's hand and pulled him back into the hallway.

"Then what are you waiting for? Kill them." Bokuto stepped forward, and Kuroo and Kenma turned and ran, not wanting to fight their friend. Bokuto pursued. After all, his decision was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be picked up again in War Drums, but for now, I'm sorry.  
> Actually I'm not. I'm really pleased with how this fic turned out.   
> So feel free to leave your comments, and stay tuned for more of War Drums!


End file.
